


Now That's Some Good Hospitality.

by ch3rryb00mer



Category: l'manburg - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rryb00mer/pseuds/ch3rryb00mer
Summary: after the traitor, the withers, the explosions, and more, Fundy was beaten pretty badly. Nothing a little bedside manner can't fix, right?
Kudos: 4





	Now That's Some Good Hospitality.

"you'll recover in time"

"in time, you forget about him"

"all it takes is some time to heal"

Time. Time. Time.

that's all there seemed to be these days,

and he was so tired of it. 

Fundy was stuck in the makeshift hospital in L'manburg- getting caught in the crossfire of the withers had given him a nasty injury in his arm and an even worse attitude. Niki came in every now and then to check on his bandages, make him tea or prepare food for him, but other than that, Fundy had no interaction with the people of L’manburg.

I think it’s Tuesday, he thought, I suppose I could just ask Niki when she gets here for breakfast. 

Then, as if on cue, Niki’s tired face came rustling through the door- followed by,, Tubbo? Upon seeing him, Niki’s demeanor seemed to brighten almost instantaneously. Her posture got straighter, a loopy smile stapled itself onto her face, even though her eyes never changed from their droopy and clearly tired look.

“Fundy, hello! Tubbo’s going to be joining me today while I'm taking care of you, if that's okay.”

“Why though?”

“Oh well..Um..” she paused at the thought, “Wait, Tubbo why are you here?”

The shorter boy scratched the back of his head and sighed, “Well, I usually hang out with Tommy or Big Q and talk about Presidential things” he sneered before continuing. "But I wanted a change of pace, and quite frankly I'm really tired of all the Important Talks i've been having. Niki said it’d be cool if I tagged along, so now i'm here!”

"Uh-huh. Alright, Sure, stay and watch me suffer."

“Okay!” 

Tubbo did not seem to sense the obvious sarcasm, and if he did, he completely ignored it. 

“So, it seems that your arm is not doing very well right now. It uhhh.. well I'm not sure how to say this with itu upsetting you but..um-"

"Niki, just tell me how bad it is."

"...broken in your forearm and your wrist. Its going to take a long time to heal. You'll have to use a sling, cast, or anything we can scrounge together for you. Im so sorry, Fundy."

"Oh. Fuck."

"Oh my god."

"Yeahh, its not the greatest news haha. Uhh..At least it wasn't your leg?"

He huffed. "Yeah. Least it wasn't my leg!" He said sarcastically.

God, he felt useless. 

"I'll get started on breakfast, Tubbo, come with me?"

"Uhh sure! Be there in a sec!"

Niki smiled and walked out of the 'hospital' as she made her way to the canteen. 

"What can I do for you?"

"What?"

"I feel like this was somehow my fault. So, what can I do to make you more comfortable, Fundy?"

"...I'll let you know when I find out."

Tubbo nodded and lightly patted Fundy's leg as he got up to go and help Niki. Right as he was walking out the door, he heard a soft murmur come from the fox sprawled out on the makeshift bed.

"Fundy, did you say something?"

"Don't go, please."

"Oh! Uh. Okayy.."

Fundy then held out his left arm and made a grabbing motion- which Tubbo took as an invitation for a hug.

In the warmth of the boys thin arms Fundy could feel himself drifting off to sleep.  
Slowly and carefully, Tubbo repositioned himself more comfortably and by that time Fundy was unconscious.  
..  
He was back.

He didn't know how, or why,

but he was here.

And it was horrifying.

The large, skeleton-like creature named 'Subscribe To Technoblade' was looming over him. The grassy terrain under his paws usually served as a comfort for what they all had built together- now only becoming a painful reminder to what could have been, and what actually was.

All the background noise faded out, and it was just him and the wither. 

Fundy started to cry. How could he just let this happen? to his home? his friends?

The wither was approaching closer. He didn't have much time until the grotesque monster would be upon him.

In one last attempt to dodge the withers incoming attack, he barrel rolled to the side. 

wrong move.

In one swift motion, he was knocked off his wobbly, thin knees and the air was stolen out of his lungs by a skull being shot at his lower stomach.

As he was being thrown back by the velocity that accompanied yet another wither skull, he went to break his fall with his right arm.

wrong. move.

a scream ripped itself from his throat. His arm felt as if it were on fire. 

"Fundy?!" Tubbo rushed to his side in a panic.

"T-Tubbo?"

and it all went dark again.  
...

He awoke with a start. 

After collecting himself after his nightmare, he shrugged Tubbo off of him and mustered all of his strength to stand up and walk outside.

It must've been around eight or nine pm, the sky displaying an array of stars. He sat there listening to the crickets, taking in the new nation. 

Sure, it was rough around the edges. Like, REALLY rough around the edges, but Fundy's lips curved upwards anyways. 

When his cheeks began to hurt and his eyes started to wet, he sat down on the grass.

"Fundy?"

He whipped his head around, but saw nothing. 

"...Wilbur? Are you here?"

"Fundy, my boy. I'll always be with you, no matter where you go."

Although he couldn't see him, he felt a calloused finger wipe the tears off of his cheek, and he knew his father was there.

"I miss you."

"Why? I messed everything up."

"I know, but, you're still my dad."

"...How's L'manburg?"

"You left it in good hands." The boy smiled as he thought back to Tubbo holding him.

"I don't doubt that. Where is he?"

"In my bed." he stifled a chuckle.

"What?!"

"NONONONO not like that, not like that."

"Oh thank fucking god."

He laughed. He missed this, the company of his father always seemed to make him feel better. 

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you."

"I love you too, Son."

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH HOW DO U FEEL? 
> 
> i love u.
> 
> i hope you liked it :)


End file.
